Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a server, more particularly to a server having two hark disk drive trays and two mother board trays that are randomly arranged in rows and columns.
Description of the Related Art
The parts of a server include a central processing unit (CPU), a memory and an input/output (I/O) device, and these components are connected to each other by buses.
The hard disk drives usually are disposed in a cage of the server. Since a requirement of tremendous data storage, it is necessary to expand the number of the hard disk drives to increase all data storage capacities. However, the cage in the server is unable to provide extra amount of space for accommodating the hard disk drives. Therefore, the servers are developed to increase extra amount of space for accommodating more hard disk drives.